Girl's Club
by LonerBlackCat5
Summary: Amu, Rima, Utau, and Yaya have a club. One day Ikuto listens in on one meeting and learns some interesting stuff.


LonerBlackCat5: I'm back peoples!

Ikuto: *is sitting in an emo corner*

LonerBlackCat5: Hey Amu! What's wrong with him?

Amu: He's still upset about the last story.

Ikuto: Not one single make out scene.

LonerBlackCat5: Ohhh…Well then he'll be happy to know there's a make out scene in this one-shot.

Ikuto: *jumps up and hugs me* Thank you!!!!

LonerBlackCat5: Your Welcome , but this is the first one I've ever written so….yeah it might not be that good.

Ikuto: Who cares! Let's get on with the story! LonerBlackCat5 does not own Shugo Chara!

* * *

"Amu what drinks should I bring tonight?" Rima was asking Amu during lunch.

"The usual, now what about the snacks? I'm not sure of what to…"

"What are Amu-chi and Rima-tan talking about?" Yaya came up behind the girls startling them.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" they shouted at the same time.

"It was something to do with snacks! Yaya wants to know!" people were starting to look over at them.

"Shhhh! Ok we'll let you in on it, but you have to keep your voice down!" Rima hissed.

"Ok." Yaya whispered back.

Amu sighed, "We're talking about our club's meeting tonight."

"Amu and Rima have a club? I want to join!"

Amu and Rima exchanged a questioning look. Rima nodded, then Amu turned to face Yaya taking a deep breath.

"You can only join if you have the same problem as Utau, Rima, and me."

"What prob…" Yaya started then stopped in shock, "Utau's part of this club too?"

"Yeah, she joined a week and a half after me and Rima created it. She found out while we were renting movies." At Yaya's confused look she added, "She overheard us talking about it."

"As for the problem," Rima took over, "it's that all three of us like someone, but they don't know and we're sure they don't like us back. Do you have someone you like and they don't know?"

At Yaya's blush Rima whispered to Amu, "She's one of us."

Amu nodded, "Come to my house after school. Rima's bringing drinks, Utau will have the movies, and I'm making snacks. My parents won't be home."

Yaya nodded then sat down with them until the bell rang signaling lunch was over.

As they ran back inside none of them noticed the cat-eared boy sitting in the tree they had been under.

Ikuto smirked, "How do you feel about clubs Yoru?" he asked his tiny cat-like chara.

"Does that mean we're going nya?" Yoru asked. Ikuto nodded.

xXx After School xXx

"Amu-chan! What snacks are you getting for the meeting tonight?" Ran asked her pink-haired owner.

Amu was at the grocery store looking for said snacks. She was originally going to make them, but Rima suggested that for today she should buy them.

"How about cookies and ice-cream ~desu?" Su suggested.

"What kind of cookies and flavor of ice-cream?" Miki asked from behind her darwing book.

"Chocolate chip cookies and I'll get chocolate and strawberry ice cream." Amu said. Her charas nodded in agreement as Amu got and payed for the stuff.

At home she set all the stuff on the living room table and was going to sit and wait for everyone to arrive when the doorbell rang. Rima, Utau, and Yaya had all gotten there at roughly the same time.

"Cookies and ice cream?" Utau asked raising an eyebrow, "And not just any ice cream, but chocolate. Wow! You and my brother are the same."

Amu blushed, "No we're not!"

Rima and Utau started laughing while Yaya just stared not getting the joke. All of their charas went up to Amu's room while the girls sat down in the living room.

"So Yaya. Welcome to our club! What we do in this club is watch movies, eat, drink, and talk about the guys we like and about how it could be if they knew we liked them and they liked us back." Utau and Rima nodded, agreeing with what Amu said.

Outside Amu's house, Ikuto sat under one of the living room windows listening in.

"So Yaya," Utau asked, "who do you like?"

Yaya went very red, "Uhhh… well Kairi."

Amu's and Rima's eyes went huge, "Are you serious?!" they asked.

Yaya nodded. Utau just hummed and said, "Well your sort of in the same boat as me. I also like someone who's younger than me."

"Who?" Yaya asked. Ikuto's ears perked up.

"I like Kukai." Utau blushed.

"Yeah and outside of the club he's known as soccer-boy." Rima added.

"Shut up Rima!" Utau shouted, trying to forget the name she accidentally called him.

Rima shrugged, "I like Nagihiko. Sounds ironic, but I do."

"And let me guess," Yaya interrupted Amu before she could say who she liked, "Amu-chii likes Tadase."

Yaya (and Ikuto) could hardly believe it when Amu said, "No."

Rima and Utau burst into laughter when Yaya started jumping up and down in front of Amu chanting, "Yaya wants to know who Amu-chi likes!" while Ikuto leaned closer to the window. Now he just had to know who his little strawberry liked.

"Yaya, if you sit down I'll tell you." At this Yaya sat down like an obedient puppy causing Rima and Utau to laugh some more. When they finally stopped Amu started up again, "I like…well it's kind of embarrassing really."

"Just tell her Amu or I will tell her and him!" Utau threatened.

Amu gulped and muttered something.

"Amu speak up. None of us heard you." Rima said.

"I like Ikuto!"

Ikuto had to restrain himself from jumping up and trying to break into Amu's house. So instead he slipped away, smirking and plotting.

"Amu-chi likes Ikuto?!!!" Yaya exclaimed, "But he's old!"

"Only by five years Yaya. Don't forget though he is my brother so my opinion doesn't count as much as Amu's on their age difference matter."

Yaya turned to Amu questioningly, "The age difference doesn't bother me as much as his pervertedness." Amu answered the unasked question.

With that Utau put on the first movie and the girls ate the snacks. After two movies and lots of talking about their boys the girls called it a day and agreed to meet again on Saturday, which was the day after tomorrow.

xXx Next Day xXx

"See you tomorrow Amu!" Rima and Yaya shouted over their shoulders as they ran off for home. Amu waved after them then headed off to her own house.

"Amu-chan! Look!" Amu looked in the direction her chara Miki was pointing.

Near the Royal Gardens were Kukai and Nagihiko.

"It's probably nothing Miki. Come on! Let's go home."

Amu and her charas ran off before they could see Ikuto join the two boys.

"Ok, you guys ready?" Ikuto asked.

"Yeah!" Nagihiko and Kukai shouted at the same time.

"Yes." Said the voice on Ikuto's cellphone.

"Thanks again for the number Kukai." Ikuto said as Kairi hung up.

"No prob. Let's do this!" he said while flipping out his cell.

Back with Amu. She and her chara's were at home doing homework when her cell started ringing. It was Yaya.

"Amu-chi! I can't make it this Saturday! I'm sorry!"

"It's ok Yaya, but why can't you come?"

"Because," Yaya paused obviously embarrassed, "Kairi just called me and said that he's coming here this weekend for a visit and asked if I would like to hang out!"

"That's' great Yaya! Wait! You said yes right?" Amu had to be sure.

"Baka," Yaya laughed, "of course I did. Gotta go! See ya Monday!"

"Bye." Amu said as Yaya hung up.

Not two minutes latter Rima called. She sounded excited too.

"Nagihiko just called and asked me on a date tomorrow! I'm sorry that I can't come."

"It's ok. Yaya called not long ago too."

After telling Rima the story they said goodbye and hung up. Amu turned back to her homework just to have her cell ring again. Tjis time it was Utau.

"Amu guess what?" she sounded really happy.

"Kukai asked you out on a date and you can't come tomorrow?"

"Yeah! Huh? How'd you know?"

"Yaya just called saying she had a date with Kairi tomorrow, then Rima saying she had a date with Nagikiho."

"Wow." Utau was quiet for a moment, "Who knows maybe this is a sign. You'll probably be the next one asked out by my brother!"

"U-U-Utau!!" Amu stuttered, "like he would ask me out!"

"And who would that be Amu-_koi_?" Ikuto breathed into her ear.

"Ghaaa!!" Amu nearly fell out of her chair, but Ikuto caught her, pulling her to his chest. She felt him take hold of her cell and pull it out of her grasp.

"Sorry Sis," Ikuto said calmly into the cell, "but Amu needs to go. She will be busy for the rest of tonight and tomorrow." He then hung up and set her cell down on the desk.

xXx With Utau xXx

Her brother had just hung up on her and Utau was laughing hysterically. So she had been right.

_I hope Amu has a good time,_ Utau thought as she started to finally stop laughing,_ Well time to pick I'll wear tomorrow for my date!_

xXx At Amu's xXx

Amu's face was redder then a strawberry. Ikuto had her against his chest and his breath was tickling her ear.

"So who were you talking about **Amu**?" Ikuto teased.

"N-n-no one!" Amu's heart was beating fast.

"Hmmm," Ikuto ran his lips along her jaw, "Are you sure?"

She didn't get a chance to answer. Ikuto gently placed a hand under her chin and brought her face up to his, covering her lips with his own.

At first Amu didn't respond, but as the shock subsided she began to move her lips against his. Ikuto wrapped one arm around her waist while the other arm's hand moved from her chin to the back of her head, caressing her along the way, to tangle his fingers into her hair. Amu's arms wrapped themselves around his neck, taking hold of his hair.

Ikuto pulled Amu closer causing her to gasp. He took that chance to enter her mouth with his tough.

_She tastes so good!_ Ikuto thought, but he wanted more. He broke the kiss and started to trail kisses down Amu's neck.

Amu had been surprised (not to mention unhappy) when Ikuto broke the kiss. She had wondered what was wrong until he started kissing her neck causing her mind to go blank.

Ikuto continued kissing her neck until he reached her collarbone, then stopped. He couldn't go very far with her. She was still a kid, but he could do this.

"Ikuto." Amu said weakly through pants, "I…"

"Amu I love you." Ikuto heard her sharp intake of breath. He lifted his face to see her eyes shinning with tears, but these were not tears of sorrow, these were tears of joy.

"I-I love you too."

Ikuto smirked, "So does that mean you'll go out with me tomorrow?"

Amu nodded, wiping away the tears that had escaped.

Ikuto's smirk got bigger, "I knew you would say yes."

Amu was confused, "How did you know?"

"Let's just say I listened in on your club's last meeting and set this all up."

Amu stared at him for a moment until the words finally comprehended in her mind.

"You WHAT!"

Ikuto kissed her one last time then escaped to her balcony.

"See you tomorrow Amu-_koi_!" Ikuto shouted over his shoulder before he disappeared.

"Ikutoooooooooo!"

* * *

LonerBlackCat5: There Ikuto! You happy? It's 10:12 pm and I'm finally done!

Ikuto: Not bad, but you know what would of made it better?

LonerBlackCat5: *looks at Ikuto suspiciously* What?

Ikuto: If some cloths had come off. *smirks*

LonerBlackCat5 & Amu: NO!!

Ikuto: Why not?

Amu: This is T rated Ikuto.

LonerBlackCat5: And I can't write M rated stuff yet.

Ikuto: *sulks in his emo corner again*

Amu: O brother.

LonerBlackCat5: You can say that again. Read & Review!!!!!


End file.
